oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
In Aid of the Myreque
Details Crafting, 15 Mining, 7 Magic *In Search of the Myreque and Nature Spirit quests. |items= *Silver sickle (b) (obtained during Nature Spirit quest) *Food *Spade *3-4 Buckets *Any pickaxe *1 Hammer *11 Planks *44 Nails *1 Swamp paste *10 Raw mackerel or 10 raw snails (a combination of both will work.) *10 Bronze axes *4 Tinderboxes *2 Steel bars *Coal *Soft clay *Rope *Silver bar *Mithril bar *Sapphire *Cosmic rune *Water rune *Optional to give to Ivan Strom: **Steel med helm **Steel chainbody **Steel platelegs **Silver sickle **15 cooked salmon, snails, slimy eel, or stew |kills = Gadderanks (Level 35) Two level 75 Vampyre Juvinates (or 4 level 50's depending on route taken)}} Walkthrough Patching up Burgh de Rott For this part of the quest you will need: a piece of food, a hammer, a pickaxe, a spade, several buckets (Can be obtained during quest), 11 planks (Can be obtained during quest if Shades of Mort'ton has been completed), 44 nails, 10 bronze axes, 10 mackerel or 10 Snails (Depending on what he needs), 3 tinderboxes, and 1 swamp paste (Note: After fixing the bank and recruiting Cornelius to work, you may use it.) * Go to Canifis and down the ladder behind the pub there, through the secret wall and squeeze past the stalactite on the left side of the cave. Speak to Veliaf at the Myreque hideout, and tell him that you want to join his organisation, and ask him about the job. * He will tell you that the group wants to move its base of operations to Burgh de Rott. * Travel to Mort'ton any way you can, and then go south across the bridge to the town. * Attempt to open the gate of the town and then talk to Florin. He will not trust you and will not let you into the town. * Put a piece of food into the chest just outside the gates, and Florin will let you enter the town. * Talk to Florin again regarding 'out of the way' places, then Razvan, he will tell you to clear out the basement of the old pub. * Go to the pub - it's just south of the gate, and mine the rubble there and then go into the basement. You will need several buckets (there's a bucket spawn in the city if you didn't bring one with you), a spade and a pickaxe. Mine the rubble, use a spade on what's left to fill buckets with rubble. When the buckets are filled, you may simply empty them into the rubble pile outside the bar. Every 6-7 rubble piles you mine, you will get some items such as nails, rocks, and glass, but they are not required if you brought your own nails. There are 15 piles of rubble to remove in total and you may find that you need to make several trips. * Go and talk to Razvan again, he will tell you to patch up the town a bit. * Talk to Aurel in the shop, he will tell you that you need to repair the roof and the walls of the shop. * Go to Mort'ton shop and buy a few planks and a hammer - you'll need 6 planks to repair the shop, as well as some nails. Go back to the shop and use the planks on both the roof and the walls of the shop to repair it. Then talk to Aurel again - he will want the store stocked before he can open it. He requires ** 10 Bronze axes ** 10 Raw mackerel or 10 snails (A combination of both will work.) ** 3 Tinderboxes * If you didn't bring the axes with you, you'll have to go to a bank now - the Mort'ton shop sells tinderboxes if you need them. Mackerel can be caught with a big fishing net along the shore to the south and snails can be killed nearby. Aurel gives you a box to place the items in, and once you're done, return to him and talk to him again. He will then open the store. * Talk to Razvan again, and then talk to Cornelius in the bank to the south of the city. He will ask that the bank is repaired. * You will need 5 planks and 1 swamp paste, as well as some nails - you can buy the planks and paste in Mort'ton shop if you need them (Requires Shades of Mort'ton to be complete if you plan on buying from the Mort'ton shop) . Repair the teller window, and then the wall at the back of the bank, and speak to Cornelius again, and recruit him to work in the bank. * Talk to Razvan again, he will ask that you fix the furnace. * Take 2 steel bars, a tinderbox, a hammer and 1 coal and repair the furnace to the south-east side of the city. You will then see a cut-scene. Defending the Village * After the cut-scene, you will need to prepare for a fight with your silver sickle (b). Go to the shop and talk to Gadderanks, and then Wiskit. Talk to one of the vampire juvinates and Gadderanks will try and kill you. * Kill Gadderanks, he's fairly easy and then kill the Vampyre Juvinatess there too. * Talk to Gadderanks again, he will tell you of the vampire's weaknesses and then die. You will get his hammer which is similar to a Granite maul but stronger against Shades. * Talk to Veliaf and he will tell you to meet him back at his hideout in the hollows. Transporting Ivan * Go back to Veliaf, where you started the quest and talk to him again. * He will have you talk to Radigad and Polmafi to have them head to the Burgh de Rott hideout, but wants you to escort Ivan Strom to the Paterdomus Temple because the mission is becoming too dangerous for the young, aspiring priest. * You may also take some armour, food, and weapon for Ivan, but remember that you will not get any of them back. Talk to Polmafi Fedigris and Radigad Ponfit first, and after that "use" a steel chainbody, steel platelegs, steel med helm, and a silver sickle on Ivan, who will accept your gifts and wear it under his robes. You may also provide food to him before you start; Ivan only likes "Cooked snails, salmon, Cooked slimy eel or stew." * Take armour and a blessed silver sickle for yourself and talk to Ivan again. * You get to choose between two routes through Mort Myre Swamp. You will be attacked on both the 'long' and the 'short' routes. On the long route, you need to fight four level 50 Vampyre Juvinates, while on the short route you'll be attacked by two level 75 ones. The 'short' route is probably easier than the 'long' route because it's easier to defend Ivan, despite the fact that you have a harder fight. If you can, try and get Ivan behind you so he can't be attacked by the juvinates. * When you first enter the fight area, don't move. Bring any attack spell with you and use it to lure the first vampire to you and kill it. The second vampire will always attack Ivan at the same point so just hope that Ivan survives until you finish off the first one. It is possible to finish this part without giving Ivan anything, but it is difficult, and will often require several attempts just to keep Ivan alive. Therefore, it is highly recommended to give Ivan armour and food. * You may also use the Blessed hatchet from Animal Magnetism, the Silverlight from Demon Slayer, silver bolts, or the Wolfbane dagger from Priest In Peril. The Rod of Ivandis * Talk to Drezel in the Temple of the Salve, and get the key to the library from him. * Search the keyhole on the east side of the room Drezel is in. Use your key on the keyhole. Go down the trapdoor into the library and search all the bookcases to get all the books, the one you want is called Ancient Book. ''The book tells you where to find Ivandis' grave.'' * Go to the Myreque hideout again, and you should see one of the passages on the east side boarded up - use a hammer on it to get through and you should see a tomb that looks like a coffin. * Use some soft clay on the top of the coffin to get a mould. * Go to a furnace, and use a silver bar, mithril bar, and sapphire to make a Silvthrill rod and enchant it using Enchant Level 1 Jewellery. * Take the enchanted Silvthrill rod and a rope back to the Temple of the Salve, use the rod with the well to create the Rod of Ivandis. * Take the Rod of Ivandis to Burgh de Rott, go into the cellar of the pub and give it to Veliaf to complete the quest. Reward * 2 Quest points * 2000 Attack experience * 2000 Strength experience * 2000 Crafting experience * 2000 Defence experience Category:Quests